


Confession

by ponie182



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponie182/pseuds/ponie182
Summary: Matt has a confession to make.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TooManyShips7572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for TooManyShips7572. Sorry I didn’t get it up yesterday for you!

_I can't count the times_   
_I almost said what's on my mind_   
_But I didn't_   
_Just the other day_   
_I wrote down all the things I'd say_   
_But I couldn't_   
_I just couldn't_   
_Baby I know that you've been wondering_   
_Mmm, so here goes nothing_

_In Case You Didn’t Know_   
_Brett Young_

Things had been changing, he’d first noticed it last year during the storm, when the little boy had stowed himself away on the engine and hid in the turn out room. If you had asked him then what that shift was he couldn’t have said but now, now he knew. The was the beginning for him, watching her with that little boy stirred something deep within him, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Standing at the police station watching her after Chief sent him to pick her up he had the overwhelming urge to tell her then but how could he when he didn’t even know what this was.

The next shift was an interesting one. It started with a guy loosing a couple fingers due to fireworks and even him with a burn to his neck. She had insisted on cleaning and bandaging it at the scene. As she leaned into his space he couldn’t help but breath in her scent it was lavender with a touch of something floral and it instantly calmed him and set him on edge. He’d promised her to take care of the wound and change the bandage before she loaded up and headed to Med with her patient. As he watched the ambo leave he felt that stirring feeling again and this time he recognized it, he was falling for her. So when his bandage came loose after putting out the fire in the church basement he sought her out to replace it. Standing there with her in his personal space and her fingers brushing the skin of his neck sent shivers down his spine and he couldn’t help letting his gaze drift to her lips and back up to eyes. He noticed her doing the same and almost told her then.

The next time he had the overwhelming urge to tell her that he felt more for her than just friendship they were at Fire House 20 and he was sitting on the back of his rig doing paperwork. She had sought him out to give him an update on a victim he had pulled from a house fire. As she sat across from him, he took in her bright eyes and warm smile, a smile he was starting to notice was just for him. She had that look in her eyes same as she did in the bunk all those months ago. He knew she was wondering if he felt the same, so why he couldn’t just tell her he didn’t know. Maybe he was afraid he’d screw it up and he risk losing her or causing her anymore heartbreak.

He would never understand why she chose to let him in when her birth mother decided to make contact but he was so glad she did. She had been there for him when his marriage fell apart and now he was being given the chance to be there for her. When she brought him the letter asking him to get rid of it he knew she really didn’t mean that she just hadn’t had the chance to process everything yet, so he tucked it away until she asked for it. When she showed up at his apartment and asked him for it he was ready, he was prepared to give her some privacy while she opened the lefter but when she called out asking him to stay he couldn’t say no. She looked so scared he wanted nothing more than to pull her into her arms but he didn’t instead he told her that he would be right there with her no matter what the letter said. Maybe then would have the been the perfect time to tell her but he didn’t want to add anything more to her.

Meeting her birth mom had been a rocky road but he had to admit she handled it beautifully and he couldn’t have been more proud of her. She had let him in on every aspect of the budding relationship and for that he was grateful. So when she sent him that text stating that Julie had went into early labor he dropped everything and rushed to her side. He knew things were bad the minute he saw her pacing in that waiting room as he reached her he had to stop himself from pulling her to him instead settling for running his had across her shoulders. The look she gave him when the doctor asked if she wanted to see her baby sister broke his heart, he urged her to go telling her he would be right there waiting when she came back. The whole time she was back in the nursery he was making a mental list of all the things he’d say to her, but all of that was forgotten the minute she walked back to him. She looked so broken that he couldn’t tell her then.

The first shift after her birth mom funeral was hard he could tell even if she tried to act like she was fine. He watched her as closely as he could given everything going on at the fire house. He knew she was trying to offer support and strength to Scott and when he showed up at the fire house he didn’t know why but he had a feeling the visit wouldn’t be easy for her. After dealing with some of the more rowdy protesters he found her in his quarter, that she had sought out his space sent his heart soaring but only for a moment as he quickly realized she was falling apart. He immediately went to her urging her to talk to him and she did. She broke down while telling him about how Scott was thinking of giving the baby up and that she wanted take her. He gave into wanting to pull her into his arms and let her know that he would be beside her no matter what she decided. When she pulled away he wanted nothing more than to kiss away his tears but again it wasn’t the time.

Never before had he been more excited for a wedding, sure he was happy for Cruz but this was a purely selfish excitement. He would have her on his arm as they walked down the isle and he was determined to tell her exactly what she meant to him before this day was over. The wedding was beautiful and as he stood up there next to one of his closest friends he couldn’t take his eyes off of her the whole time. As the priest recited the vows it was all to easy to picture her standing there in white in front of him. Once the ceremony was over they began the reception and as Cruz and Chloe shared their first dance as husband and wife they invited all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen to join them.

Matt stood and held his hand out to Sylvie leading her onto the dance floor to join the others. As he looked around at all of their friends he knew this would be the perfect time. Looking back at Sylvie in her bridesmaid dress he had never seen someone look as beautiful as her.

“You look beautiful.” He told her

“You don’t look too bad yourself.” She replied with a shy smile.

He pulled her closer to him so that her chin rested on his shoulder, “I have a confession to make” he whispered.

She pulled back just enough to look him in eye and was surprised at the emotion in them.

“What’s that?”

“I love you. I’ve wanted to tell you since the night we found that little boy in the turnout room but it never seemed like the right time.”

The look Sylvie gave him was so full of love and joy “I love you too.”


End file.
